1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel siloxane compound containing tetrahydrophthalic anhydride groups bonded to both terminal ends of the siloxane chain, and to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds of a structure in which maleic anhydride is added to a silane compound having two [2-(1,3-butadienyl)] groups bonded to silicon atoms, that is, a structure in which maleic anhydride is added to a bis-substituted-1,3-butadienylsilane derivative, have been known (Japanese Pre-examination Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-205285 (1986)).
However, compounds having a structure in which maleic anhydride is added to a siloxane compound having a [2-(1,3-butadienyl)] group bonded to each of silicon atoms at both terminal ends of the siloxane skeleton have not hitherto been known.